There Are Dragons
by PatrickBailey
Summary: Hiya! This is a story about a boy, a dragon, and an island. Have fun reading it! Doesn't have much to do with HTTYD but it has dragons in it! All characters are OC, thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"I walked through the forest with my Ice Dragon, Ben. He followed close by my side, helping me cut down big ferns and vines that dared to cross our path. I had just been recruited by the military of Mork, to fight the army of Summervale. The army was composed of a few hundred men, Vikings as strong as a horse, no big deal. Ben had been smoothly walking with me for a few minutes, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. The harness I was using to tether myself to him tugged at my hand. I noticed his eyes were now thin slits instead of spheres. I had been taught this meant danger. He was staring ahead of us at something unknown. I stopped and listened, looked. Birds chirping, Ben's raspy breathing… all normal. But then, out of nowhere, a giant jaguar jumped out of the trees! 'Let's go Ben!' I quickly jumped onto Ben's back, tightly clenching the leather reigns in my fist. We raced away from the jaguar, with the large cat closing in behind us. I saw a clearing up in front of us. 'Up Ben, up!' If we couldn't make it into the sky now, we'd be forced to fight the beast. 'Come on, Ben!' I waited a few seconds. 'Now Ben!' Ben opened up his wings, and this perfect breeze comes and lifts us off the jungle floor. 'Yes Ben!' I grinned and scratched at his scales. 'Good boy, Ben.' Ben's eyes brightened as we left the jaguar far below us. His wings flashed into a steady flight, and we reached the treetops. He-"

"Enough dad!" Holly briskly walked into the room, rolling her eyes. "I won't have my kids being poisoned by your fairy tales!" She took 5-year-old Jacob by the hand. "Come on Jake, time for bed."

Jake protested. "Awww… but it was just getting good!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "You too Pete."

"I should get to stay up later, I'm nearly eighteen!" Peter sighed.

"Don't talk back to me Pete." Holly picked up Jacob and began walking up the stairs to put him to bed.

"Thirty seconds Pete!" She called on her way up the stairway.

Peter sighed and waked over to Luke. He leaned down to hug his grandfather. "Goodnight gramps."

"Goodnight Peter." Luke hugged him tighter.

Peter stood up and smiled. "Tell me more about you and Ben tomorrow?"

Luke nodded. "Sure thing Peter."

Peter grinned and ran upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Holly walked down the stairs. She looked at her father, still sitting in his rocking chair next to the flickering fireplace.

She stood in front of Luke, hands on her hips. "Dad, you don't still think you had a dragon when you were younger, do you?"

"I don't think I did; I know Holly." Luke shook his head.

"Holly frowned. "Well don't tell your 'stories' to Jacob and Peter again." She started towards her room.

"Dragons aren't real Luke. And they never will be."

A few moments later, Luke sighed and slowly stood up. His bones creaked as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the door to the root cellar and made his way down. The dusty air made him cough a little, and he couldn't see well in the dark. His fingers fumbled for the chain that hung from the ceiling. He pulled it. Light shed on the room, and Luke picked up a small box from underneath one of the shelves. Long ago, this was his wife's place for canned goods. Now, it was left behind. This small box was all Luke had left of his past besides his memories. He opened the box and took a small picture frame out of it. "Oh Ben…" He looked at the picture. A young man and a blue-scaled dragon lived inside of it, both smiling.

"When will you come home?" He frowned. "I'm losing hope in my good friend…"

He walked out of the root cellar, to the front porch and sat on the swinging chair. Luke heard a muffled sound.

-stomp- -stomp- stomp-

"Who's there?" A silent purr rose, but Luke couldn't see anything there.

"Who…" Luke shook in his skin.

Something nudged his hands and Luke jumped. He felt scales, but he saw no dragon. "…Ben?!"

Then he appeared. An old dragon with faded blue and white scales, tall as a tree and just as strong and thick as one. To anyone else, the dragon would give them a heart attack; But to Luke, this was a reunion with a family member.

"Ben!" Luke got up and hugged the creature's neck. "You've come home!" Tears rolled down Luke's face.

Ben wiggled out of Luke's grip and nodded to his scaly back.

"Oh Ben, my riding days are over, I'm too old and too frail to get up there anymore…" Luke looked up to the starry sky, and grinned. "But I know someone that would love to meet you."

Ben rolled his eyes and gurgled.

Luke laughed. He stood up, again his bones creaked and he walked inside the front porch door, his dragon waiting outside in the night.

Upstairs in Peter's room, Luke gently shook his grandson awake. "Peter! Wake up, I have something to show you!" Luke whispered in an excited tone.

Peter groaned and his eyes cracked open. "You've shown me the stars a thousand times Grampa Luke…"

Luke smiled. "Not the stars Peter, Ben!"

Peter shot up as quick as lightning. "What?!"

"Shh!" Luke grinned and turned to walk back to the porch. "Come with me."

The two walked out onto the porch, and Peter looked for what he imagined would be a giant dragon, but saw nothing, just night. "Where is he?"

Luke grinned. "Ben? This is Peter, my grandson, it's okay to come out!"

Ben appeared and looked down at Peter. His scales pale to the light shining down on them, nothing like the picture Peter had seen. Piercing white eyes stared down at Peter, making him feel two inches tall. "Woah…" Ben seemed to smile, and lowered his head down to Peter's level, nudging his head under Peter's crossed arms.

He felt like a snake. A giant snake. Just like Peter had imagined. "Wow… This is him? The dragon you've been telling me about all of these years?" Ben closed his eyes and groaned, enjoying the attention.

"Yes, this is him." Luke smiled. "Want to take him for a fly?"

Peter smirked. "You're kidding, really?"

"Yes, go ahead!" Luke walked down the few steps to the lawn. "Here, just climb on his back, and scoot your way up his neck until you're sitting in the saddle. Then hold on to the leather reigns."

Peter patted Ben on the back and climbed aboard. He had to use the side of the picket fence that lined the yard to even reach the top of the giant creature. It was slippery. "Woah-" He almost lost his grip twice and fell, but he got to the saddle and regained his balance. "This is awesome." Peter patted Ben on the neck. "Good boy, Ben."

Ben gurgled and nodded his head, getting excited.

"Peter gripped the leather reigns. "Okay gramps, I'm ready."

"Peter, He'll only fly if the person riding him tells him to go." He laughed.

Ben turned around in the yard and looked down the dirt road, readying his feet and correcting his posture to maximize speed.

Peter gripped the leather harness even tighter. "Go, Ben!"

Ben ran down the dirt road, dust flying from his feet and the ground seemed to bend at his will. "Go!" Ben threw out his wings and pushed off the ground with his four legs. The dust flew everywhere as Ben beat his wings and swung into the air. He grinned a toothy grin and gurgled loudly.

"Wow…" Peter looked at the ground that was now far below them. "Our house is so tiny!"

Ben groaned, louder than before and he looked down at the ground, seeming to search for something.

Ben suddenly lunged up higher in the sky. Peter almost lost his grip on the reigns. "Woah, Ben!"

Ben's wings brushed the clouds and Peter clung to the harness as tight as he could.

Luke stared at them. "No!" He saw Ben go up into the sky. "Ben, no!" He started running down the rural road after them. "Ben!" Luke slowed, knowing there was no way to stop the dragon.

Ben's scales started to glow, and his wings folded. "Ben what are you doing?" Peter clung to the harness, not sure of Ben's next move.

Ben stopped flying, his wings tucked tightly against his side and they fell towards the ground. Peter's eyes teared up and he couldn't see anything.

_I'm falling. I'm going to die. I'm falling and I'm going to die..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Hey y'all! Back! Sorry for the messed up upload at first! I fixed it finally lol. I have more of the story done, and will try to upload it ASAP!**_

_**Thanks for your support, tell me how you liked it and give me some ideas for what's to come next! Love y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm falling. I'm going to die. I'm going to fall and die._

The ground below them opened up and turned white, Ben kept his wings in and his eyes shut, knowing the wind would be too much for him. They plummeted into the portal and it instantly shut.

Luke ran to where it had happened. "No!" He fell to his knees and dug into the earth with his fingers. He screamed, tears forming and falling to the ground.

"Dad?" Holly ran outside to her father. "What happened?"

"Ben opened the portal and took Peter!" Luke whimpered.

"What kind of sick prank is this?!"

"It's not a prank Holly! Ben took Peter!" Luke's eyes were drowned with tears. "I never should have let Peter fly Ben!"

"Dad, calm down. You must be hallucinating. I'm sure Peter is fine, come on, let's go see if he's in his bedroom."

Luke sniffled. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"There is no such thing as dragons." Holly walked inside.

Luke sat alone on the ground and heard a scream as Holly realized Peter was, indeed, gone.

Luke sighed; his tears dropped to the barren road. "Keep him safe Ben. That's all I ask.

Peter and Ben dropped out of the portal. White and blue sky welcomed them and Ben opened his wings, heading to a forest below.

"What happened?" Peter brushed the tears from his eyes with one hand, the other still holding to the leather. His knuckles were white, and his leg was bruised from squeezing the saddle too tightly. His arms were sore from holding the harness so tight. "Oww…" Peter rubbed at his arms and looked around.

Ben flew over trees that grew abnormally straight. "This is weird…" A deer ran from a clearing and Peter's eyes found it. The deer was green. "What?" Peter rubbed his eyes. "What kind of world is this?"

Ben gurgled and flew into the clearing. He gently let down and more green deer scattered as the ground shook.

Peter instantly climbed off of Ben and tried to calm his breathing.

_I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am…_

Peter looked at Ben. "You look so different…"

Ben's scales were no longer faded or scarred. They were brilliant blue and seemed to glow. "Wow. It's like you went back in time."

"That sounds odd…" A feminine voice spoke from somewhere in the clearing.

"Ahh! Who's there?!" Peter looked around but saw nothing, he felt a breeze and smelled…

_Fish?Gross._

He still couldn't see anything. Then, to his right, he saw a girl appear. She was floating in midair. Her hair was straight and black as night, it fell near her waist, it seemed that it had never been cut.

"I am Sacri, and this is my dragon, Shovi!"

Peter was speechless. The girl had brown eyes, and was quite short, about two heads shorter than Peter, and he was 5'8".

"Wow… Umm... I can't see your dragon, is he invisible?"

Suddenly the dragon appeared, much more ferocious-looking than Ben, and charged towards Peter, growling and snarling. "Woah! Shovi no!" The green beast got so close that Peter could see the demonic red eyes, the scales that covered it's body, and he could feel death was near.

_Oh no…_

Ben rushed in front of Peter and stood up on his two back feet, protecting him. He roared at the beast in front of him. Both were standing on back feet, and Peter felt as if he was seconds away from being stepped on and crushed.

Sacri quickly hopped off the dragon she rode and got in between the two beasts. "Shovi! Down girl!" She raised her hands, palms out and fingers spread, her eyes fixed with determination. "It's okay, he is good! All is good!" The dragon put her front feet back on the ground, and grinned at Peter, knowing she had caused him fear.

Ben backed down as well, and checked on Peter, bumping his nose against Peter's chest and arms. "It's okay Ben, I'm okay…"

"I am sorry. Shovi must know you are good, she thought you were out to hunt me." Sacri walked to Peter. "A lot of evil has been around Riverling this season." She held out her hand. "I belong to the village of Ira. Are you from Lealeak?"

Peter shook her hand, then his head. "No… I live in Colorado…" He frowned. "In Gunnison."

"I have never heard of such a place. Your home must be very far away…"

"It didn't take very long to get here…" Peter shrugged.

"What is your dress made out of?" Peter reached out to touch it, but Shovi growled and Peter decided better.

"The Swipes provide our clothing."

"Swipes?" Peter tilted his head. "I've never heard of anything by that name…"

"They are horrible beasts with sharp claws and large sharp teeth." She giggled. "But they are no match for us, right Shovi?"

Her dragon grinned again, sharp teeth gleaming.

"I saw some deer here… what do you call those?"

"They are the Quick." She smiled, proud of her knowledge.

Peter nodded. "And umm… their color?"

"They have purple fur, but moss covers it soon after they are born."

"And dragons, are they… Normal here?" Peter struggled to find the right words.

Sacri nodded. "Shovi is a Dryrant Dragon. Your dragon looks to be some subspecies of Icespray. How did you manage to tame him?"

"Oh, he's not mine… I mean, I didn't tame him." Peter frowned and looked up at Ben. He wanted to say he hated Ben for taking him to this strange place, but instead he decided on a better option. "He belongs to my grandfather Luke."

"Luke?!" Sacri widened her eyes.

Peter frowned. "Yeah. Luke Ellison."

"The legend!" Sacri seemed excited.

"He's no legend in our town, is he in yours?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"He tamed this Icespray Dragon and saved our village!" Sacri looked at Shovi. "See girl? Friends! Good friends! All will be well now; you will save us from the binds of Yasthmi and Gauldan!" Sacri grinned from ear to ear.

Peter's face was solemn. "Woah now, I'm not a hero. Me and my grandfather are very different. There's no way I can rescue people… Let alone a whole village…" Peter shrugged. "I mean, I couldn't even stop Ben when he flew into a black hole to get here." Peter chuckled a little, not sure if it was the appropriate time to laugh."

Sacri gasped. "Wait, the portal? It still opens?"

"What portal?" Peter tilted his head.

"Get on Ben. I don't care how afraid you are of the future. He is the only thing that can protect you now." Sacri jumped onto Shovi and they both disappeared.

"Umm…" Peter looked for them. "How am I supposed to follow you if you're invisible?" Peter frowned.

Peter heard Sacri sigh heavily. "Dragons have very good hearing. Ben will know where we are by hearing Shovi's flight. He will follow." Sacri looked at Peter, the same determination from earlier taking over her eyes. "Trust Ben."

Peter sighed, and climbed onto Ben, his blue eyes wide with fright. "Follow Sacri and Shovi, Ben."

Ben bolted into the woods, almost knocking Peter from his seat. His wings were still tucked in, ready to spread for flight. They ran, faster and faster until Peter noticed the trees disappear in front of them. "I see. Go!"

Ben growled and they reached the cliff. He threw out his wings and jumped off fearlessly. As soon as they gained altitude, Ben changed direction and followed the beating of wings he heard from Shovi.

Pater shrugged. "So where is your village, Sacri?"

"On the other side of the spring pool!" She yelled over the wind.

Peter nodded, not knowing where that was, and just deciding to avoid the whole thing. "Oh. Cool." He said to himself.

Sacri and Shovi must have changed directions. Because Ben suddenly turned to the left and gained more height. Peter gripped the harness and gasped, he wasn't ready for the sudden movement.

_I need to pay more attention or else I'll fall off!_

Sacri's voice was heard over the beating of wings. "Ben wouldn't let you drop, don't worry!"

Peter grimaced. He didn't know if he could trust Ben, with all that he'd done so far, it seemed crazy that Sacri wanted him to trust the dragon. After all, Ben had almost killed him today. Under his calm smile, Peter was scared senseless, and frightened of this new place and what was in it. Dragons didn't exist on earth, everyone knew that. Peter thought that Luke would keep him safe, and Peter hated his grandfather for telling him that everything would be fine.

_**New chapter! Hope ya'll like it! And I hope I've done a good job with the copy-paste problem that I had on the other one! Thanks for reading, it's greatly appreciated, leave a comment and tell me what you thought/give me ideas for the next chapters! Love ya'll!**_

-Patrick Bailey


End file.
